Stay Alive
by Echelonmember89
Summary: Yugi is a young teenager who not only has to deal with the trials of life but also has to live with bipolar with psychotic features, however he doesn't know about it yet. He Hears a voice and is unsure what to do or who to tell. Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, AU
1. Chapter 1

** Stay alive**

**Warnings: mental illness (bipolar with psychotic features) Self-harm, and attempted Suicide, Drug use and Spousal Abuse. One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, Ryou/Bakura**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned the show it would be a lot more twisted, I don't own the song "Stay Alive" that is by Smile Empty Soul.**

It was a rainy Friday and Yugi sat in the room that he shared with Yami and began to sob. _**"Why don't you just do it? No one really wants you around, they just don't have the heart to tell you." **_ A Voice inside Yugi began to say.

Yugi got up to take out the razor that he had kept from the rest of the world, when he heard a knock at the door. Yami walked into their tiny-shared room and looked at Yugi with a look of concern on his face.

" What are you doing Yug?"

"Yugi turned to his other half and smiled, "Nothing just grabbing a pair of socks." He said dropping the razor blade in his hand and picking up a pair of socks.

"_**He'll never love you. How could he look at you, who could love that."**_ The voice inside Yugi whispered in his ear again. It was like someone standing right beside him that he couldn't see, that was telling him everything that he feared. Yami waved a hand in front of Yugi's face.

"Hello… Earth to Yugi.." Yami said once again concern filling his voice.

"Sorry Zoned out" Yugi said once again returning back to his usual bubbly self.

"Ok, Well Grandpa and I are going to the store. Will you come down and watch the shop until we get back?" Yami asked concerned still filling his voice.

"Sure." Yugi said looking back at his dresser longingly.

Things down in the game shop were just as dull as they always were. Yugi sat down on a stool with his elbows on the counter deep in a magazine. He looked at the guys in it and wished that he looked like them, Most of them were tall and had normal looking hair styles and a nice tan. He then looked in the mirror that hung in the corner of the shop and the sight before him made his stomach turn. Maybe the voice was right, how could Yami ever love someone like him. He was so engrossed in the sight that he saw before him that he never heard the bell over the door of the shop telling him that someone had entered the shop.

"Yugi, you look fine." Joey said looking at his friend.

"If you say so." Yugi felt a pang of sadness but knew that he had to put on a smile for Joey.

"So what's really going on my friend?" Joey asked sporting a new bruise on the side of his face. Yugi felt that he problems where so small compared to Joeys.

"Its nothing Joey, I promise." Yugi said wondering if Joey could see the sadness in his eyes, he had hoped that he couldn't.

"Bullshit Yug. You should know that you can't like to me. I know you like no one else. Now let me guess its Yami isn't it." Joey said eyeballing Yugi.

"yeah, but there is more to it than that…" Yugi started to say when Joey's phone rang.

"its just Seto, he'll get over it. Look Yugi, I know that you love him, and if I know him part of him loves you just as much. But you've got to get it in your hear that until he wakes up and sees you're the best thing for him that he just wants to be friends," Joey said ignoring yet another phone call from his loving yet sometimes insane boyfriend.

"God I hate the word." Yugi said with a lone tear rolling down his face.

"What word?" Yami asked walking in the house with a few bags of food.

" faggot." Yugi said with a forced smile on his face.

" yeah, I was telling Yug about some of the things that my dad called me last night." Joey said looking at Yugi with a knowing look.

" How have you been Joey? Do I need to go over and give your dad hell?" Yami said looking at Joeys face.

"Naw its ok, Imma go stay with Seto for a few days, maybe I can get lucky while I'm there." Joey said wiggling his eyebrows. To which Yami chuckled and Yami sighed.

Yugi stayed down at the game shop until grandpa came down and told him to close up. He locked the shop doors and ran upstairs. He ran passed Yami, who was in the kitchen with his Walkman on, starting dinner. Running all the way up the stairs he when to his dresser after grabbing a hoodie and slipped his blade in its pocket and turned around and left, running all the way back down stairs.

"Grandpa I'll be back." Yugi said walking out the door.

Yugi ran all the way down to the park and found it just the way that he wanted it, abandoned. He walked to the back of the park, to the part where people had their picnics. He laid down on the table and just listened. All was quite around him; the only sound save for his own breath was the occasional car that went down the street.

"_**Do it, you won't be missed, in fact people will be more pissed because they have to spend money to burry your ass. And think about it.. without you around Yami will be able to get that girlfriend that everyone knows that he wants."**_Came a voice from inside Yugi.

Maybe the Voice was right, he thought as he sat up and pulled out his razor blade that he had hidden away. He pulled up his jacket sleeve and sighing he make the first slash on his pale arm, and let go of the breath that he didn't know that he was holding. Suddenly he heard a car door close and he got up and put his blade back in his pocket and pulled his sleeve back down, and began to walk.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone with Nothing

** Chapter 2:alone with nothing**

**Warnings: mental illness (bipolar with psychotic features) Self-harm, and attempted Suicide, Drug use and Spousal Abuse. One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, Ryou/Bakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned the show it would be a lot more twisted, I don't own the song "Stay Alive" that is by Smile Empty Soul.**

Yugi didn't know how he knew, but he knew Yami was there. He knew it like how a mother knows that there is something wrong with her child, maybe that's the kind of since Yami had about him. Yami could always tell when there was something wrong with him. As Yugi walked up towards to front of the park he could only feel one thing, anger. He didn't know who the anger belonged to, he could just feel it. The way that Grandpa could feel when there was a storm coming. At the front gate was Yami. Leaning against the fence with his arms crossed. Yugi stopped about five feet in front of him and just hung his head. Yami simply turned around and said, "Get in the car."

The ride back to the Game Shop was a quite one, with neither boy saying anything. With the radio not on, the only sound was air blowing in from the partially cracked window. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Yami broke the silence.

"I know that you've done and I have half the mind to take you to the hospital, But I'm not going to put you through that." Yugi felt the tears welling and was unsure about what he should say to Yami.

" _**Go ahead, tell him that you love him so he will laugh."**_ The voice told Yugi, but all he did was hang his head." When we get home, I'm going to clean you up and then I'm going through all your drawers, but while I'm doing that, you have to go eat." Yami said never taking his eyes off the road. They pulled into the Driveway and Yami got out of the car. He walked up the Game Shops door and waited, but Yugi still sat in the car. *I wish he could have just left me there* Yugi thought to himself. Yami angry walked over to he car and threw open the door," If you don't want Grandpa to find out, you had best come on." To which Yugi got out of the car.

Yugi walked up to the bedroom that he had hopped to never lay eyes on again. He pulled his sleeves up to show off his latest mark. Yami came in moments later with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and other wound cleaning supplies to see Yugi small pale arm covered in blood and a cut about four inches in length. It was in a diagonal down his forearm, most of the blood had dried an ugly brick red color. Yugi looked up at a fuming Yami to see his hand coming at him, and when it did make contact it was hard. "What the fuck is your problem?" Yami asked his eyes glowing bright blood red. Yugi couldn't answer, he couldn't tell Yami and everything that was going on in his head. So he just shrugged. Yami grabbed Yugi's arm and picked up a cotton ball that had been soaking in the rubbing alcohol and began to clean his arm. When all the blood was gone Yami put a gauze on the cut and tapped it off and wrapped it. He then went into Yugi's drawer and handed him a new shirt. "Now go eat so Grandpa doesn't get worried."

Yugi walked down stairs and looked at the table. The food looked perfect, only Yami could have made it. He sat in his normal seat across from Grandpa and watched as he took a bite of a piece of bread." What's wrong Yugi? You look kind of pale, are you not feeling well? Cuz if not then I'll make a doctors appointment." Grandpa said between bites. "I'm fine Grandpa, I promise." Yugi said forcing a smile to his face.

"_**Ahhh wait a go, now your lying to the old man. I have no idea why he loves your pathetic ass so much. I wonder if he would still love you if he knew you were a freak."**_ The Voice inside Yugi's head said sounding ominous. * The voice is right, would Grandpa still love he if he knew I was a freak?*thought Yugi as he took a bite out of his dinner.


	3. Chapter 3: A Beautiful Lie

** Chapter 3: A Beautiful Lie**

**Warnings: mental illness (bipolar with psychotic features) Self-harm, and attempted Suicide, Drug use and Spousal Abuse. One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, Ryou/Bakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned the show it would be a lot more twisted, I don't own the song "A Beautiful Lie" that is owned by 30 Seconds to Mars**

Lying in bed that night Yugi wondered where he failed. He had planned on never looking at the four walls of his bedroom again. Now not only did he have to listen to Yami's snores, but to deal with life. He didn't want to feel like this any more, but there was only one way that he knew how to fix it… and he had failed. His arm not only itched but it felt like there was liquid fire in his veins. Looking over at the clock he sighed, wondering if anyone was awake at 3:45 in the morning. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to where the computer was. He turned it on and opened up his facebook. He noticed that only one person was on and that was Ryou.

**Yugi Moto: What are you doing up so late?**

**Ryou Bakura: Nothing much Yugi, just dealing with the same shit different day.**

**Yugi Moto: What's wrong Ry?**

**Ryou Bakura: Something bad has happened Yugi, I don't know how long I'm going to be able to talk. Kura might wake up soon.**

**Yugi Moto: What happened Ry? Is everything all right?**

**Ryou Bakura: No Yugi… If I can get away tomorrow I will tell you. I'll have to call you, Bakura is waking up… I have to go.**

With that Ryou signed off. Yugi disappointed that no one else was on, shut off the computer. He walked back up stairs and as he passed Grandpa's room all he could hear was the old man snoring. He felt a pain in his gut when he listened to the old man. He knew out of the entire world that he loved Yugi, even if no one else did. Yugi thought about what he had almost done in the park and felt even worse. How could he do that to his Grandpa? That man raised him, and made sure that Yugi never went without anything, and Yugi was going to kill himself over a boy and a voice that told him to do it. Yugi made a plan to ignore the voice and return to the happy Yugi that everyone knew and loved.

Walking up back up to his room the voice decided that it was going to show its ugly head again.

"**_Do you honestly think that you can get rid of me? Really? You make me laugh. You make this promise to yourself tonight. But trust me.. you'll be like this again soon."_**

Yugi shook the voice off and walked passed Yami and climbed into bed. "_No. I won't let you get the best of me."_

The next morning seemed to come too soon. Yugi just wanted to lay there and never move again. He hated life and everyone in it. Just as he began to verbalize how much, his phone rang and he was reminded of the night before.

"Hello Yugi, it's the only chance I have to get away. Kura is off with one of his friends. Can you meet me out by the park?" came the British sounding Ryou on the other side of the phone.

Yugi turned to look at the other bed, and noticed that Yami was gone. He got up and quickly got dressed and sprinted downstairs. He found a piece of paper and wrote down where he was going, that he was meeting Ryou there and that it sounded urgent. Walking to the park, Yugi felt the itch that was building behind the bandage that surrounded his pale flesh.

Ryou was sitting on a bench seat with a hood up when Yugi walked up to him. Yugi had to lean down to make sure that it truly was his small British friend.

"Its me Yugi" Ryou said looking away.

"Ryou? What's wrong? Why is your hood up in the middle of summer?" Yugi said pushing Ryou's hood back.

What Yugi saw on his small pasty friend was quite frightful. Ryou's left eye was purple and swollen shut. His other eye was bloodshot and puffy. Yugi assumed that it was from tears. Yugi pulled up Ryou's sleeves and saw claw marks up Ryou's arm. It looked like he had been in a one sided fight.

"Ryou? What happened? Who did this to you?" Yugi asked tears in her eyes.

"Kura and I were fighting last night over bills and things just got out of hand." Ryou said looking down.

"A little out of hand? Ryou have you looked at yourself?" Yugi said kneeling down in front of Ryou

"Yeah, I know that it looks bad, But Kura realized what he did and cleaned me up and promised that he would never to it again." Ryou said looking out the eye that wasn't swollen shut. Yugi took pity on his friend, but was very worried about him.

"And you believe him?" Yugi asked.

Ryou was about to answer, but his phone started to ring.

"Its Bakura.. He doesn't know I left the house or that I'm talking to you. I have to go."

"Stay at my house.. Please?" Yugi pleaded

Ryou answered the phone, while listing to Bakura's shouting he mouthed, "I can't". He got up and hugged his friend and began to walk towards his car, all Yugi could hear was "I'm sorry baby. I was in the bathroom and I left my phone in the living room."


	4. Chapter 4:Alibi

** Chapter 4: Alibi**

**Warnings: mental illness (bipolar with psychotic features) Self-harm, and attempted Suicide, Drug use and Spousal Abuse. One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, Ryou/Bakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned the show it would be a lot more twisted, I don't own the song "Alibi" that is by 30 Seconds to mars**

Yugi watched as Ryou's little red car zoomed away. Pushing his own problems aside, he quickly walked back to his own house. He walked in the front door of his house and there was Yami sitting on the table fuming.

" I went upstairs to bring you breakfast and you weren't there." Yami said sucking on his top lip.

" Chill out. Ryou called, he needed someone to talk to. Bakura beat the shit out of him last night. He looks bad." Yugi said walking past him.

Yami was about to scold him some more, until what Yugi said actually hit him. He watched Yugi open the fridge and looked for any more marks on his arm. He didn't see any, just the already bandaged one.

"Damn. I knew something like this would happen.. Poor Ry. Hay don't make a big meal, me and you are going somewhere." Yami said walking out of the room.

"Where?" Yugi asked mid chew.

"_**Don't get all excited. Its not like he's taking you on a date.. Remember… he doesn't want you."**_ The voice in the back of Yugi's head laughed.

"You done yet?" Yami said peeking his head in the kitchen

"Yeah.." Yugi said looking at the rest of his muffin and deciding to throw it away.

Yugi yelled down to his Grandfather that he was leaving with Yami and the he would be back. He walked out the door and out to the car with not a care of what was to happen next.

Yugi sat in the car with Yami when he got a ext, He looked down and saw that it was from his good friend Joey. _"hay haven't heard from you.."_ Yugi was going to blow off the message until Yami looked over at him.

"Who was that." He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

Yugi sighed, " It was Joey," He said answering the message with "_about the same. But I have something to talk to you about."_

Yami looked over at him" Tell Joey that I said Hi. Do you want to stop somewhere and get some lunch" Yami asked

"Naw, I'm good.. Where are we going." Yugi asked eyeing Yami

"You'll see when we get there Yugi." Yami said with a straight face.

Yugi looked at Yami and shrugged and decided to look out of the window. He didn't know where they were going, but he trusted Yami. The view outside of Yugi's window changed from Downtown Domino City to a very suburban area.

After driving for what seemed like forever they pulled into a parking lot of a building. It was a very manicured lot from what Yugi could tell. Yugi was stilling trying to figure out where they were, when Yami started to speak.

"Yugi, before you Freak out." Yami started

"Yami, where are we? What do you mean before I freak out? Yugi asked his violet eyes growing large.

"I called to get you in to see a doctor, after what happened." Yami said nodding over to Yugi's bandaged arm.

"It's fine Yami. It's over I don't need to see a God Damn doctor!" Yugi said rapidly loosing his trust in Yami

' Yes you do Yugi. I see you fighting with yourself, I see the pain and hurt in your eyes. I'm worried about you and frankly a little afraid. So this is it… Go in there and talk to the doctor person or I'm going to be forced to take you the hospital." Yami said blinking the tears out of his eyes.

Yugi sat there and looked at Yami. He felt the sweat drip down the back of his neck. The sun was beating down on the car and everything seemed still. Yugi felt very betrayed and foolish for getting into the car with Yami. But for all the feelings of Betrayal, Yugi still felt an even bigger feeling… Love.


	5. Chapter 5: Attack

Story:Stay Alive Chapter 5 : attack

Pairing:One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto,Ryo/Bakura Rating:

NC-17 Disclaimer: I dont own, sometimes i wish i did. However I dont.

Warnings: Bipolar moments, harsh words,self injury

A/N: Im sorry that it has taken me forever to update. But with a full time job and no computer it gets like that. but i do want to thank everyone that has read it and is unbetaed. mistakes are all my own. Stick around cuz i will try to update more often.

Yugi walked into the seemingly innocent building and noticed how cold everything felt and how no one was in the waiting room. He turned to face the glass door he just walked in to see Yami in the car,notebook in already knew what would happen if he decided that he would skip out on this. He would never hear the end of it and then he really would be in the hospital. Sucking up all of his pride, he walked up to the front counter. An older woman with fake blond hair and boobs to big for her frame looked at him.  
"Can I help you hun?" She asked sounding a little bit too cheery.  
"Yeah.. I'm here for my first appointment." Yugi said looking at the wild-eyed lady, wondering if she was sampling the meds that they were bound to put him on.  
"Ok! what's your name hun?" she said still smiling "Yugi Moto" he said pushing his pride back down.  
"Ok,I'll tell the doctor that you are here. Go have a seat." She said picking up the phone.  
Yugi walked over to the seat closest to the exit door. He looked at the "inspirational" posters that were on the walls.  
"**You should have known something like this was going to happen. I don't know why you got all excited to go somewhere with him.**" The voiced whispered in Yugi's ear.  
Suddenly the door by the receptionist opened and a large lady with wavy brown hair and glasses said "Yugi Moto?" Yugi got up and slowly walked over to her.  
"Hi, Yugi. My name is Leslie Delgado. Come with me." She said walking down the long waht seemed like forever they came back to a door.  
"This is my office, come in Yugi." Leslie said ushering Yugi in her office.  
Yugi chose the seat closest to the door and sat down and held his breath.  
Leslie shut the door and sat down in her seat. She reached over and grabbed the folder and pen that had been on her desk and looked at Yugi.  
"Ok Yugi, tell me how your feeling today." She said looking at him with a smile.  
"uhh. ok, I guess" Yugi said chewing on his bottom lip.  
"ok, so what bring you in today?"Leslie said writing in the folder that she had just taken off her desk.  
"My friend told me that if I didn't come in that he would take me to the hospital." Yugi said with a sigh.  
"and why is that Yugi?" Leslie asked looking at him.  
"It's a long story, really..." Yugi said trying to avoid the subject of why he was really there.  
"It's ok. I have a long time." she said with a smile.  
Yugi sighed and started to tell Leslie about everything that happened over the last few weeks. Except for the part where he was hearing a voice in his head.  
"**Why don't you just tell her about me? See what she says, and I'll laugh as the men in the white coats come**." whispered the voice.  
As the voice whispered in Yugi's ear, Leslie studied his appearance."  
"Is that all Yugi?" She said eying him.  
"Yeah that's it." He said a bit hurried.  
"Well Yugi. I want to keep seeing you. At least twice a month, here's my card. Call me if you need to see me before your next appointment." Leslie reached over to Yugi and gave him a card. Yugi grabbed it and put it in his wallet.

Yugi walked back to the door and felt his taste of freedom. He opened the door and felt like he was punched in the chest. The air was so thick outside that it was hard to breathe. Yugi slowly walked over to the car half expecting to see Yami inside dead of heat stroke. But instead he saw, his traitorous best friend in the driver side pouring over a notebook.  
Yugi stood there for a moment and looked that the beauty that is Yami. He saw the drops of seat drip sown his neck and wanted to get in the car and lick them wondered what Yami's skin tasted like."**I bet he taste good, why don't you go and do it? Oh! That's right. He doesn't want you, he really doesn't like guys. He just took pity on you.**" The voice smiled through his words.  
Yugi sighed and knocked on the window, to which Yami jumped up and looked confused. Yugi smiled and shook his head.  
"Can I get in the car? its like a million degrees out here." Yami said fanning himself  
"Yeah.. Sorry." Yami said unlocking the car..


	6. Chapter 6:I have a dark alley

Chapter 6:I'VE GOT A DARK ALLEY AND A BAD IDEA THAT SAYS YOU SHOULD SHUT YOUR MOUTH

Warnings: mental illness (bipolar with psychotic features) Self-harm, and attempted Suicide, Drug use and Spousal Abuse. One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, Ryou/Bakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned the show it would be a lot more twisted, I don't own the song "Stay Alive" that is by Smile Empty Soul.

The ride back to the house seemed to be very awkward and quite, Yugi was torn between the anger that he felt towards Yami for making him go see a therapist and the love that he couldn't help but feel for him. Once in a while Yugi would glance over a Yami to see him making funny face while he was trying to concentrate on the road. Finally after what seemed like hours Yami broke the silence.  
"So how was it?" Yami asked not taking his eyes off the road.  
" Ok I guess. She wants to see me twice a month, and gave me a card with her phone number on it."  
Yugi said biting his lip.  
" Well maybe it will be good for ya, be able to work on the issues that you have." Yami said glancing at Yugi briefly.  
"Issues?" Yugi asked turning to face Yami as good as he could in the cramped car.  
"Yugi.. you tried to kill yourself... you have some issues."Yami said matter of the factly.  
Yugi didn't know what to say to Yami so he just scoffed. He was so angry that he could almost feel the steam leaving his ears. He was at the point that he didnt want to even look at Yami any pulled out his phone and looked at it. He really wanted to talk to Joey. He always knew what to do. He knew that they had to pass Joey's house on the way to his own. " Drop me off at Joey's house." Yugi said staring out the window.  
"Yugi..." Yami said "Im serious.. drop me off at Joey's house. I need to talk to him." Yugi said.  
"You can't just text him?" Yami asked " No, i need to see him." Yugi said continuing to stare out of the window.  
Yugi assumed that Yami gave in because all he did was sigh and stopped in front of Joey's house. Yugi gathered up what little stuff he had brought with him and got out of the car and started to walk off when he heard the horn of the car honk behind him.  
" Call me when you want me to come get you." Yami said through the rolled down window.  
" Whatever." Yugi said walking up the steps to Joey's house.

Yugi walked up to Joey's door and beat on the door, praying that Joey's dad wasn't home. Finally just as he was about to give up and sleepy looking Joey came to the door in a pair of blue boxers and nothing rubbed his eyes and looked down to see his very short stressed out friend.  
"What's wrong Yug?" Joey asked yawning " I just need someone to talk to that isn't Yami." Yugi said looking at his tired looking friend.  
" Well I'm here my short friend." Joey said smiling.  
"Is your dad home?" Yugi asked looking around Joey half expecting to see his half drunk father coming to the door with a beer bottle any moment.  
"Nah. Come in, Its a mess though." Joey said half heartily smiling.  
Yugi walked in and almost instantly was hit with the smell of stale beer and pee. He knew that its wasn't Joey's fault that the house was like had told Yugi the first time that he went to his house, When his parents were still together it was never like this. His mother was a neat freak and would have never let the house get like this. His mother also didn't like his father to drink, but once she had left that is what his father took up and could never seem to put down the was thinking about everything when Joey came back from his room, this time a little bit more decent. He had put clothes on at least.  
"So Yug? What's got ya all stressed out?" Joey asked opening the refrigerator and seeing nothing.  
" So Yami tells me this morning that me and him are going to go on an adventure... he takes me to the fucking shrink." Yugi said letting his anger boil to the surface.  
" Damn, I mean i can see his reasoning for tricking ya.. I guess. but I mean damn that is pretty low.." Joey said "Yeah.. and then in the car, he said that i had some "issues" that I need to work though... I wouldn't have any issues if it wasn't for 's the source of all my damn issues." Yugi trying to steady his breathing.  
"Yeah, You didn't have any issues when i met you. except for the fact that you were shy as hell." Joey said smacking Yugi in the back of the head.  
"fuck you.. you hungry?" Yugi asked eying his tall lanky friend.  
"Always!" Joey said smiling.  
Yugi and Joey left Joey's house and walked 4 blocks over to a res truant to get something to eat, Yugi tried to eat, but the whole time he just thinking about how much Yami pissed him off and the thought of food made him sick. So instead of eat he listen to Joey tell him about his latest episode with Seto and about how he was never going to get back with him again, even when he knew that they would be back together in about a week. Yugi smiled and wished that he and Yami had what Joey and Seto had,even when it was bad. Finally after about 30 minutes of listening to Joey complain about Seto and his dad, Joey looked up and said " are you going to eat that?"  
"nah, you can have it Joey." Yugi said smiling at his best friend.  
"Sweet!" Joey said grabbing Yugi's burger.  
All Yugi could do was laugh.  
After about another hour Yugi hugged his friend goodbye and started his mile or so walk to his house. He plugged his head phones into his phone and found an artist that he thought he could listen to for awhile and started to walk. He didn't think about Yami, about Leslie, the voice in his head or anybody. He just let the beat of "the dog days are over" carry him home. He seemed happier than he had been in awhile, Just listening to music and simi dancing his way home.  
Yugi walked into the house about a quarter after 6 and was still in a great mood. He could hear Yami in the kitchen pacing a whole in the floor talking to someone. He wasn't sure who, but the conversation seemed deep.  
" Yeah babe. I just don't know what to do with him anymore. I really don't. I wish that i did." Yami stopped short when Yugi walked into the kitchen.  
" Hay, Tea? let me call you back." Yami said hanging up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7:what a catch,Donnie

Chapter 7:What a catch, Donnie

Warnings: mental illness (bipolar with psychotic features) Self-harm, and attempted Suicide, Drug use and Spousal Abuse. One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, Ryou/Bakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned the show it would be a lot more twisted, I don't own the song "Stay Alive" that is by Smile Empty Soul.I also don't own "what a catch,Donnie" That is by Fall out Boy. Story is unbated so all mistakes are my own and I own up to them. However if someone one wants to Bata for me that would be love.

A/N: this chapter goes out to a really good friend of mine that always gives me good feedback and who has believed in me when i want to give up. I miss you boo! Other than that I would love some reviews, they make me update more often*cough*

"You didn't call me to come get you.." Yami said looking slightly down at the floor

" i am perfectly capable of walking home.." Yugi said as he started up the stairs.  
" I realize that, but you could have at least called.." Yami said as Yugi slammed the door to their small bedroom.

Yugi could feel the tears run hot down his cheeks. He knew that Yami and Tea where friends, but he didn't understand what she had that he didn't. Tea didn't see Yami as anything but a friend, and yet Yami was head over heels in love with her. Yugi did nothing but love Yami,despite all of his faults and yet it was her that held Yami's flopped down on his bed and stared up at the celing and dispite his best efforts the tears still fell.  
"**See.. I told you that he didn't want anything to do with you.. It seems that his heart belongs to Tea.. Someone that is not a freak."** The voice said trying to sound comforting.] Yugi pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Ryou's name and began to write him a sad text message. He then reread it and delated it and started a new one.  
"What are you doing?" Yugi pressed send A few seconds later he got a reply from Ryou

"Nothen much. enjoying the scilence. Getten ready to poke some smot."

"ha. sounds fun" came Yugi's reply to the message.  
" I got the house to myself for the next day or so. You can come over if ya want." Yugi looked at the message for about a minute and then decied to go with it. It seemed like a better idea than sitting in the house fighting the tension with Yami.  
" Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit.=]" Yugi sent, getting up to pack an overnight bag.  
Yugi began to pack up a pair of jeans and tshirt for the next day and another pair of boxers and his body spray, where there came a knock on the door.  
" Yugi.. can we talk about this.." Yami said opening the door.  
"there is nothing to talk about." Yugi said smiling walking past Yami.  
"Where you going?" Yami asked sounding some what appaled that Yugi was going anywhere.  
"I'm going to Ryou's for the night." Yugi said walking down stairs.  
" Well don't you think that you need to tell someone..' Yami said with his hand on his hip.  
" Yeah.. your right...Bye Grandpa. I have my phone one me." Yugi yelled and smiled at Yami and he walked out of the door.

The walk to Ryou's wasn't a very long walk, with the music that he had to accompany him, he walked at a brisk pace and felt like he couldn't wait to see Ryou. He finally walked up to Ryou and Bakura's house and knocked on the door, praying that Bakura didn't come back early. Ryou finially came and answered the door, long white blond hair pulled up in a pony tail and eyes blood shot red.  
"Yuge.. You made it." Ryou said hugging his friend.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't let ya down." Yugi said hugging his friend back.  
"Well come in, before you let the smoke out and the whole neighborhood gets a contact." Ryou said laughing as he closed the door behind Yugi.  
Yugi walked in the tiny apartment that Ryou shared with his overly jealous boyfriend and walked back toward the bedroom, putting his stuff down he noticed how clean everything was. He smiled and then looked over at the wall by the door and noticed a hole what was there. He didn't want to bring it up to Ryou, he just assumed it was from a night that Bakura had too much to drink and took it out on the wall instead of his friend.  
Yugi walked into the living room and sat on the couch and watched a Ryou rolled up a blunt and began to shake his head.  
"So how are things?" Yugi said watching Ryou's every movement "Good, Kura is off at his mom's house for a while. Said something about how he needed to have some mommy time.. i don't know I didn't really listen to him." Ryou said licking the wrapper to the blunt to make sure that it was sealed "Have things calmed down since the other day?" Yugi said scratching the back of his hand, He hated talking about things like this with Ryou.  
"Yeah, after I left the park I came home to a dozen roses and a romantic dinner. It was soo sweet, he told me that he was soo sorry. That he didn't know what came over him, but he vowed that he would never hit me again. even if he had to stop drinking." Ryou said picking up his ligher and running the flame over the seem before lighting the end.  
" Well, if you believe him then i guess that is what counts." Yugi said reaching out for the blunt when Ryou passed it to him.  
"I do, I really do Yuge." Ryou said smiling.  
Ryou got up and and walked over to his computer and looked up some music, leaving Yugi to smoke. Yugi inhaled and held the smoke until he thought he was going to cough up his lung and blew out. He was starting to feel the mind numbing high that he didn't realized that he missed so much. He hit it again thinking of the problems that he was having in his own life and before he knew it, almost half of the blunt was gone.  
"God Yugi.. you going to save some for me?"Ryou said crossing the room and taking the blunt from Yugi.  
"Oh, man. I'm soo sorry Ry." Yugi said looking down at the floor

"Dude, its ok." Ryou said smiling and laughing.  
They finished smoking and settled down to watch a movie and eat some pizza watching "Spiceworld" for the millionth time, they decided to head to the bedroom to get some sleep in.

Yugi awoke the next morning to a loud crash and a muffled scream. He looked over to his left where Ryou had fallen asleep last night and saw that he was not there. He walked to the door and slightly opened it. He couldn't see much of anything but he could head Bakura's voice.  
" Why the fuck is there someone else in our bed?" He said grabbing Ryou by the shoulders.  
" Baby.. it's Yugi.. he came over and hung out with me last night while you were at your moms." Ryou said crying "Did I say that you could have someone else in my house when I was gone?" Bakura said followed by a loud slap.  
" You have till I come back from the store to get that fagot out of my house." Bakura said slamming the door.


	8. Chapter 8:Time

Chapter 8: Time Warnings: mental illness (bipolar with psychotic features) Self-harm, and attempted Suicide, Drug use and Spousal Abuse. One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, Ryou/Bakura Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned the show it would be a lot more twisted, I don't own the song "Stay Alive" that is by Smile Empty Soul. I also don't own "time" That is by Cute is what we aim for. Story is unbated so all mistakes are my own and I own up to them. However if someone one wants to Bata for me that would be love.

Yugi walked out of the bedroom to his crying friend who was kneeling in the floor. He walked over to him and helped him stand up. He shook his head and pulled Ryou into a hug. He knew there wasn't anything to say, so he just hugged his friend.  
"Call me if it gets any worse. I'll come back and get you. And you can leave this behind. Ok. I love you, remember that." Yugi said letting go of his friend and walked back to the bedroom to get his stuff.  
Yugi walked out of the front door and walked in the direction of the park, he pulled out his phone and called Joey. He didn't know who else to talk to. The phone rang twice and finally it was answered.  
"Hay Joe's busy, can he call you back?" Seto said giggling.  
"Yeah, tell him I need to talk to him when he gets a chance." Yugi said hanging up.  
He walked over to the swing set and sat down. He slowly began to swing and started to think about things.

"**I told you that you couldn t do anything right. And look at that, because of you Ryou got the shit beat out of him."** the voice said to Yugi.

Yugi knew the sad part was, it was right. If he hadn't been there Bakura wouldn't have come home and hit Ryou. He sat on the swing and began to cry. He cried for his friend Ryou, he cried for Joey and last but not least himself. He just felt so lost and didn't know what to do any more. He wiped his eyes and cleared his voice when he felt his pocket start to vibrate. He looked at the phone and saw that it saw Yami. He contemplated not answering it for a minute, but inset chose to answer it.  
"Hello?" Yugi said clearing his throat

"Where are you?" Yami said demanding

"I'm at the park." Yugi said digging his feet in the sand.  
"Get in the car." Yami said hanging up the phone.  
Yugi walked towards the front of the park and walked up to Yami s car and opened the door and got in. He settled down in his seat and put on his seat belt.  
"Where have you been?" Yami said looking at him "

I told you last night. I went to Ryou's house to hang out with him." Yugi said chewing his pointer finger nail.  
"Yeah.. You smell like pot. Did you smoke pot with him?" Yami asked looking at Yugi.  
"Yeah, but Bakura came home this morning and hit Ryou again." Yugi said looking out of the window.  
"I can't believe that you did that… what?" Yami said stopping short.  
Yugi could feel his tears starting to well up in his eyes again. How he wished he could have gone in there and saved Ryou. He wished he could have been a stronger person and stood up to Bakura. He wished that he didn't hate himself more and more with every passing day and last off he wished that Yami would just love him.  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked putting his hand on his shoulder.  
"Everything.." Yugi screamed as tears began to stream hot down his cheeks. "Yugi do you want to talk about it"? Yami asked looking at him with his crimson eyes that were full of concern.  
"No! I just want to go home." Yugi said rubbing his eyes again.  
They drove back to the house in silence with an occasional sniff that came from Yugi. When the car finally came to a stop outside of the house Yugi unbuckled his seatbelt and took off towards the house, with Yami behind him. Yugi opened the door, looked at his grandfather who was asleep on the couch and ran upstairs to the bedroom that he shared with Yami. Yami closed the door behind Yugi and locked it and took off after his friend. He opened the door to see Yugi sprawled out on his bed crying in his pillow. He was unsure how to handle this, so he sat on the bed and rubbed Yugi s back.

Yugi sat up and looked at Yami though his bloodshot eyes "Yami.. Why don't you want to be with me?" Yugi said sniffing

"Yugi, it's not that I don't love you, I just think we work better as friends.." Yami said pushing Yugi s bangs out of his eyes.  
"What does she have that I don't?" Yugi asked looking at Yami

"Yugi It's not like that.." Yami trailed off

Yugi didn't know what else he could say to Yami. Yami claimed to love him, but said that they worked better as friends. To Yugi that's what a lover was, someone who was your best friend that you could tell everything to and they wouldn't judge you because they loved you unconditionally. Yugi looked at Yami in the eyes and did the only thing he knew how to do, he leaned forward and kissed Yami.

A/n: I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but there is a reason for it. Oh and I do want to thank everyone that reviewed. You really made my day

A/N2: I just got an actual look at the chapter and I do want to say I'm sorry to everyone that attempted to read it. I had no idea that the program that I was using was going to do that to it. But thanks for reading.=]


	9. Chapter 9: Practice makes Perfect

Chapter 9:Practice makes perfect  
Warnings: mental illness (bipolar with psychotic features) Self-harm, and attempted Suicide, Drug use and Spousal Abuse and Rape. One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, Ryou/Bakura  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned the show it would be a lot more twisted, I don't own the song "Stay Alive" that is by Smile Empty Soul. I also don't own "Practice makes Perfect" That is by Cute is what we aim for. Story is unbated so all mistakes are my own and I own up to them. However if someone one wants to Bata for me that would be love.=]

Yugi waited to feel the jolt of electricity that he knew he should have felt when he pressed his lips to Yami's but nothing came. Yami wasn't even kissing him back, it was all him and he had never felt so low in his life. He quickly opened his eyes and a look of shock filled his small face. Yami just sat there with a blank expression, as if he was indifferent to what had just happened. Yugi pushed Yami out of the way and ran down the stairs to the front door. He opened it and ran out of it not brothering to shut it behind him. He ran for what seemed like forever until he was in a part of town that he didn't really recognize. He looked around and tried to breathe deep, to stop himself from hyperventilating, but the panic was quickly starting to set in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the contents, he has a total of five dollars.  
"Fucking great!" Yugi said walking down the street.  
Yugi walked until he his legs began to hurt, seeing an ally down the street he slowly walked over to it and looked down it not seeing nothing he walked to the center and sat down. Before too long Yugi unintentionally fell asleep.  
Yugi woke to a loud crash and quickly jumped up. His vision was still blurry from sleep and he was slightly disorientated. He couldn't see much except for the lack of light and a figure that was coming towards him, he then blacked out again.  
When Yugi woke up, he felt very cold. His vision was blurry once again and he quickly blinked out and tried to focus on the area around him. He didn't recognize the area but he did recognize the smell of urine. He tried to move only to quickly realize that he couldn't, the rope that was on his hands and feet was way too tight. He began to struggle and his struggling quickly set into panic. In his panicked state, he didn't realize how much noise he was making.

"hay look boys, looks like the cute little girly boy is awake." Said a man who had almost lost of his teeth.

"Yeah your right Jake. He is a hell of a lot cute when he's awake. And look at the eyes on him." Said the other man, He was an older man in his late 40's and very dirty looking. A third man quickly came around the corner, how ever he didn't say anything. He looked to be a younger man, maybe about 25. He didn't look half bad, just looked like he hadn't bathed in a while.

"what do you guys want with me?" Yugi asked his voice sounding smaller than his own short frame.

"Ahh, you hear that Shann? Little girly boy doesn't know what he want." The man with the missing teeth said turning to the younger man. All the man called Shann did was smile.

Yugi knew that somehow this wasn't going to end well, and when Jake came over and grabbed his the only thing he could do was try his best to fight him with his hands and feet being tied up. He moved as fast and as hard as his body would let him, but it seemed the more he moved the tighter Jake held on to him. He began to scream, but all that led to was a hard smack in the face and something being tired around his face. He kept trying to fight as he was thrown on a dirty mattress in the corner of the room where they were. Yugi landed face first on the mattress with hands quickly holding him down after he landed.

Yugi felt someone reach their hand between his legs to his zipper and he began to panic once again, He once again tried to fight off his attackers, but all this earned him was a punch to the back of the head, which caused him to black out.

Yugi woke up to the most agonizing pain that he had ever felt in his life. He felt like he was being invaded from the inside, and that he was being ripped alive. but in the mix of everything he felt his own cock harden benighted him. Suddenly the feeling of being invading was gone, left only by the feeling of being empty, his body whimpered at the loss of the feeling. Behind him he heard someone talking.

"See boys, I told you the girly boy would love a nice big cock in him. Let me show you boys how its done." He said spitting in his hand.

Within seconds Yugi once again felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. He let out a Scream of pain that only seemed to encourage his attacker. He thrust harder until he finally let out a triumphant scream and filled up Yugi with his load. Turning him over so his friends could finish their self's on Yugi's face. And with one more punch to the face Yugi was out within a matter of moments.

a/N Im sorry for another short chapter guys but everything happens for a reason and im sorry its taken me so long to finally post. Something is wrong with the sight and I finally found a way to get around all of it. So yeah sorry, but like always read and review and ill love you long time and if anyone wants to beta for me let me know..


	10. Chapter 10:hipbones and microphones

Chapter 10:Hipbones and Microphones

Warnings: mental illness (bipolar with psychotic features) Self-harm, and attempted

Suicide, Drug use and Spousal Abuse. One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, Ryou/Bakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned the show it would be a lot more twisted, I don't own the song "Stay Alive" that is by Smile Empty Soul. I also don't own "hipbones and microphones " That is by cute is what we aim for. Story is unbataed so all mistakes are my own and I own up to them. As always R&R

When Yugi woke up, it was to searing pain in his backside. His head was throbbing and he was unsure how we had gotten to the place that he was. He stood up and took in the scene around him, when the memories started to come back to him.

"_Oh, God guys. This little bitch is soo tight..I'm not going to be long and then it will be your turn."_

Yugi felt his stomach turn and before he knew it he was bent over vomiting up the bile that was in his stomach. He stood up wiping his mouth and started to walk towards the only door that he saw. With his first step he noticed how much it was going to hurt to walk. He grit his teeth and picked up his pace, with the fear that his attackers would soon be back.

Once Yugi got back to the street he walked to the first pay phone he found. He picked up the first number that he thought of. He waited while the phone rang until it finally went to voice mail

"leave me a message.. bye." Came the sound of Ryou's voice on the other side of the line.

"Fuck!" Yugi yelled.

Yugi got his money out and tapped his foot against the concrete trying to find out who else he should call. Finally he took a deep breath and once again put his money back in the phone and dialed another number, He sat through the rings until someone answered.

"Joey's Brooklyn Pizza. Can I help you?" Came the voice on the other side of the phone

"Joe.. its me." Yugi said into the phone trying not to sound as panicked as he was feeling.

"Yuge? What's wrong? Why you calling me from a pay phone?" Joey said asking a million questions at once.

"Joey. I'm in the bad part of downtown and I need you to come get me or have one of Seto's drivers come get me." Yugi said taking deep breaths, as he was on the edge of breaking down.

"Yeah, Yuge. I'll be there soon as I can. What do you see?" Joey asked

"the street sign I see is '45h." Yugi said looking at the street sign.

"Alright man, I'll be there in a minute." Joey said hanging up the phone.

Yugi hung up the phone and leaned his head against the glass of the pay phone. If only he hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened. This all started because he couldn't get it through his thick skull that Yami didn't want him. He had never felt like a bigger idiot in his life.

"**See, if you would just listen to me instead of trying to fight me all the time none of this would have happened."** The voice said to him in a calming tone

"Shut up, you're not even real.." Yugi said shouting. Causing the older man walking down the street to stop and look at him.

Finally a limo pulled up next to him and the window rolled down. Joey's head poked out of the window and jerked his head to motion Yugi to get into the car. Yugi walked over to the car and quickly got in.trying his best to slowly and carefully sit down on the plush seats.

"Dude. You look like shit. What are you doing way down here anyway?" Joey said looking at his smaller friend.

"It's a long story Joe." Yugi said looking out of the window

"Well Yuge, I've got time." Joey said pressing Yugi to talk about why he was in such a bad part of town.

"Well it all started with Yami…" Yugi said as he began to tell Joey about everything that had went on in the last twenty four hours.

"Yuge, you need to go to the police.. and to the hospital." Joey said after listening to Yugi's story with tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine Joe. I just want to go home." Yugi said looking out of the window.

"Well, Yuge, I know you want to go home, but I'm not going to let you. Driver, Domino hospital please." Joey said talking to Yugi and the driver in the same breath.

They pulled up the hospital and Joey pulled Yugi out of the limo and walked with him to the emergency room. They walked in to see little kids crying and older people coughing and just general sickness. Joey led Yugi up to the front counter. A very plain looking girl with red hair looked at him.

"Can I help you?" She said looking at Yugi.

"Yeah… I…. Iwasraped." Yugi said rushing out the statement, making him feel even dirtier than he was.

"I'm sorry hun. What did you say?" she said looking into Yugi's face.

" I was…. Raped." Yugi said swallowing hard

"Oh, dear, come with me then hun." She said leading Yugi back to a room.

The room they the receptionist led him to was very clean and bright looking. A nurse quickly came back and gave him a gown and told him to change and a doctor would be with him in a few minutes. To Yugi those seemed to be the longest few minutes of his life.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, sharing a computer sucks along with, however I want to thank everyone that has been reading the story. If anyone is wondering what makes me feel like writing it's fall out boy and Cute is what we aim for.. good bands. Check em out.


	11. Chapter 11:Chicago is so two years ago

Chapter 11:Chicago is so two years ago

Warnings: mental illness (bipolar with psychotic features) Self-harm, and attempted

Suicide, Drug use and Spousal Abuse. One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, Ryou/Bakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned the show it would be a lot more twisted, I don't own the song "Stay Alive" that is by Smile Empty Soul. I also don't own "Chicago is so two years ago " Fall Out Boy. Story is unbataed so all mistakes are my own and I own up to them. As always R&R

"This is a mistake, I should just get one of Kaiba's drivers to take me home.." Yugi thought to himself. He couldn't stand the stark whiteness of the room; it only reminded him of how jaded he really was.

"**Well this is an interesting turn of events… Wouldn't you say so Yugi? I mean, not only did you force the 'love' of your life into a relationship he didn't want, but you done got yourself raped too. If you would have listened to me a long time ago and finally killed yourself you wouldn't be putting all these people through all this trouble." ** The voice said in a cool soothing tone, completely mocking him.

Yugi dug the heels of his hands into his eyes hoping that would drive the voice out of his head, if it was only for a little while. Long enough for him to get himself out of the predicament that he had landed himself in, long enough to feel normal. All he wanted to do was to get up and walk out, forget about his clothes. He really wouldn't need them where he was going. Yugi was so spaced out that he never noticed the door opening and the doctor that gave him a puzzling look.

"Mr. Moto is everything ok?" The young looking doctor said to him.

Yugi looked up and and took in her appearance, She was short and had bright gray eyes. Something about her eyes made Yugi want to tell her everything, Yugi decided that this lady was suddenly very evil.

"Yeah" Yugi cleared his throat, "No. not at all." Yugi stopped, he never felt so close to crying in front of a complete stranger in his life.

The young woman sat in front of Yugi with his chart in her hands, She looked at him like she was ready for him to pour his heart out to her.

"Mr. Moto, my name is Dr. Winchester. I just want to take a physical exam of you. That way I can see in what ways you are hurting, and hopefully they man that did this to you can be found and caught." She said resting her hand a foot or so away from Yugi's body.

"Men.." Yugi struggled to get the words to come out.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" She looked at Yugi with a look of concern.

" It wasn't just one person, there was three." Yugi said looking away from the doctor, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yugi." She said in a soft whisper,

The rape kit the doctor did on Yugi should have provoked some kind of response in him, but he just laid there and didn't move as the doctor swabbed him for evidence. He never met anyone's eyes and tried to keep his thinking under control. He felt everything the doctor did to him, but he felt as if the pain he felt was deserved. If he wouldn't have been so stupid and run out like he did, none of this would have ever happened. To him, it was his own fault that this happened to him.

"Ok, I'm done Mr. Moto, I'll have the cops come in and talk to you in a few minutes. You just sit tight." The doctor said to him shutting the door.

The police offers came and took a detailed account of the story and told him that they were going to do whatever they had to catch the men that did this to him. They quickly left and Yugi thought he was going to be alone for a few minutes, however as soon as he readjusted and got comfortable a lady with a notepad came and sat down in the seat next to Yugi's bed.

"Hello Yugi, I'm the hospitals counselor, I was just coming in to talk to you and to see if there was anything that would help you get over this, I know that it going to happen overnight, however I do think that talking to someone…" the lady continued talking but Yugi suddenly didn't hear her anymore."

**"Yeah Yugi, why don't you tell her how you ended up on that side of town anyway. Tell her about your love for a man that wants nothing to do with you. Oh, and while you're at it. Tell her about me, and then tell her about how you got off on three guys raping you." ** The voiced whispered in his head sounding as smooth as silk.

"Yugi, is there something wrong hun?" The hospital therapist looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

"I.. uhh. I think I need help." Yugi said with tears in his eyes.

**A/N: I want to first apologize to anyone that has been waiting for an update to this story. I haven't had computer access in a long time, and I just finish paying my new one off. So if anyone is still wanting to read this story let me know. I don't want to keep you wondering what happned to it. If I don't update in a week or so give me a nudge on tumblr. .com. Just drop a line in my ask box**


	12. Chapter 12: Disloyal order of h2Obuffalo

Chapter 12:Disloyal Order of Water Buffloes

Warnings: mental illness (bipolar with psychotic features) Self-harm, and attempted

Suicide, Drug use and Spousal Abuse. One sided Yugi/Yami, Joey/Seto, Ryou/Bakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I owned the show it would be a lot more twisted, I don't own the song "Stay Alive" that is by Smile Empty Soul. I also don't own "Disloyal Order of Water Buffloes " Fall Out Boy. Story is unbataed so all mistakes are my own and I own up to them. As always R&R

"What's wrong hun?" The therapist sat her pen down looking at Yugi.

Yugi took a deep breath, this was his chance. He could finally get the help that he so desperately needed. He also knew how it would look though, He should be able to handle this on this own. Why didn't he tell the therapist that Yami took him to. A million thoughts ran through Yugi's head at once.

"I've been hearing a voice… God that sounds so crazy when I say it.. " Yugi sighed.

"And what has this voice been telling you Yugi?" The therapist said looking at him straight on.

"Oh, mostly that I don't deserve to live and that I should have killed myself a long time ago, that the guy I like doesn't want me and only took pity on me because I'm a basket case, that I deserved to get raped. That my mother should have never had me, things like that…" It seemed that once Yugi opened up about the voice inside his head that he couldn't shut up.

"Do you ever see things that you know aren't there Yugi?" The lady asked him to which Yugi shook his head.

" How much sleep do you get at night?" She asked picking her pen back up.

"About three hours or so." Yugi said shrugging.

"Yugi, would you be opposed to stay a few days, just so we can see what's going on in that head of yours? And to see if we can make that voice of yours go away?" The therapist asked

"Well honestly doctor, I really don't think that is necessary. I mean I feel like that would be wasted resources. I mean aren't there a lot more people in this hospital that need it a lot more than I do." Yugi said looking at the floor.

" Well Yugi, if I didn't think that it was necessary I wouldn't have brought it up." The therapist said smiling at Yugi.

"Well if you think that it's necessary , I guess I wouldn't have mind staying." Yugi said smiling a tight smile at the therapist.

" Is there anyone that I can call for you?" She asked taking a pen out.

" I guess my grandfather. He should know where I'm at. But could you make it where he can't come up here?"

"I will see what I can do. I can't make any promises because you are underage." The therapist.

Shortly after the therapist left and young nurse came in the room. She was short and curvy with wavy blond hair. " are you ready to come with me darling? " She said with a sympathetic look on her face. Yugi quietly followed the girl down the maze of hallways, taking in all the sights and sounds of the hospital. They walked to a door that was locked and the nurse pressed a call button.

"yes?" The voice of a man came through the speaker.

"Incoming patient, name is Yugi Moto. " She said looking at him with a sad smile.

The door buzzed open and the Yugi followed the nurse into the ward. The whole atmostsphere of the ward was different than anywhere else in the hospital. While everyone else seemed to be sickly, the air in here had the sent of crazy. It made Yugi wonder if he was doing the right thing.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Working third shift at a gas station makes me want to pull my hair out with all the time I have for self. NOT! But I promise that I will try to update more often now that I'm used to what my hours are…


End file.
